Conventional comparators include a preamplifier and a latch. The preamplifier amplifies two input signals and then inputs the two amplified signals to the latch. The latch determines a digital output value based on the two amplified signals (i.e. a logic 0 or logic 1 is generated by the latch based on a comparisons between the two amplified signals).
These conventional comparators, however, suffer from noise in the amplifier and uncertainty in the latch decision. Due to the noise, conventional comparators may produce incorrect digital values based on the two input signals.